A Night in Anvil
by BeeBear-Chick
Summary: "You need to watch it. You're at my mercy, remember? Best not to piss with me, Lex. It could cost you more than a night you'll most likely forget."  Gray Fox/Hieronymus Lex Lemon  SPOILERS FOR OBLIVION THIEVES GUILD QUEST.


The sounds of bells in the harbor and the aromatic smell of salt that made the breeze heavy and thick, the creaking of boats and mooring lines was hypnotic. Even though the quiet of the Anvil harbor was far different from the buzz of city life, Lex thought himself very well adjusted. Most of his days were spent in the relaxing routine of escorting the lovely Countess Millona about the small castle, sometimes the town, and standing by her side as she made time in her court for audience with whoever wished it. She was an enchanting woman and he was honored to serve as her guard. Though circumstance had been unkind to him and a phantom menace had banished him to this place. In evenings he would take his dinners in the flowing bowl, preferring to be close to the waters edge and gazing out to sea.

While the romantic appeal of the city was pressing, the lonely wives of sailors and the fair Countess who pined for her lost loved one, he had more important things to attend to. Unfortunately, one of them was not to pursue the Gray Fox. But oh, how he longed for that old thrill. His heavy, boastful imperial cuirass glowing in the ethereal glow of the waterfront lanterns as he shook down beggars for the location of their lord and master. He was quite the imposing force back then, and still tried very much to be so when duty called for him to leave the palace and assist the town guard in other matters. Beggars and bums seemed to be a problem in every city, and gorgeous Anvil was no exception.

On this particular night, he had been summoned from the castle in the night to assist the short handed guardsman. The captain's wife had had a child, and two others were ill, a common occurrence when working along the harbor at night in the damp and chilly airs. Lex patrolled the town with a bit of detachment and his normal haughty composure about him. The beggars seemed to be holed away for tonight and the watch was going well as planned. If things continued to stay this quiet, he hoped to soon be in bed with his meal and mead. The night was chilly, but that was to be expected. The Gray Fox was probably up to something right now, no doubt… probably robbing every nobleman in the Imperial city without him being there to lead the hunt against him.

Ah yes, there comes that thought again. Some times on cool nights such as this when there is little to be done other than walk about; he liked to entertain thoughts of the dastardly elusive thief lord and his now far from imminent capture at his own hands. It was rather difficult to catch a thief when he was miles away. And no doubt without his imposing presence, the city guard was being made a mockery of and the vagabonds and roustabouts were running about the streets like animals. Unrestricted to their waterfront any longer. He ran a hand through his well oiled hair and pondered more on the thief lord and his cruel fated expulsion to Anvil. It was no doubt the guild master's doing, he had a long and crooked hand that was delved deeper into the imperial legion than anyone liked to let on. Bribery was a prevalent problem, though one that he was too prideful to fall prey to himself. He was above all that. He was an agent of justice, an epitaph of all that the empire stood for! Hunting down the Gray Fox and seeing that he was brought to justice!

As the night drew closer to the time he'd bring himself back to his room in the castle, a guard ran up the cobbled streets to him with desperation scrawled across his face.

"Sir! There's a tramp that's taken up residence in the abandoned house," He saluted him briefly before resuming a nearly lax posture "I was about to call it a night, would you mind startling the bum out of there?" Lex almost snapped something crude but decided against it, besides, he could use a better distraction than his deluded fantasies of Gray Fox hunting and agreed with a nod.

"I'll get right to it; you're relieved for the night."

"Good, I'm beat." he grumbled and headed back to the barracks. Lex ensured the man was at least halfway there before marching to the abandoned shack in the center of town. Despite being in a rather busy public location, beggars often were taking up residence there. Not good for anybody who may want to buy it (Who was he kidding?) and the guard made it their duty to go in on occasion and bangs some things around to spook them out. Usually they only had to open the door and the remorseful tramp would hobble out on their own. Lex saw a dim yellow light glowing in the window of the shack and frowned. Seems they had made themselves very comfortable there. Lex pounded sharply on the door with his armored fist.

"Open the door, citizen, you are trespassing on Anvil county property and I must ask you to leave." He barked out sharply and gave a moments pause to listen for a frantic scramble around inside… he heard none and knocked again "I will only ask once more, citizen, then I will before forced to remove you." He sneered and still no one came. With a disgruntled sigh and a secret satisfaction, he opened the door and peered inside. The first floor was nearly pitch black, the living room boarded up and only the cobwebbed stair case was open for him to step upon. Avoiding a mess of broken crate and barrel, he ascended the steps and peered down the well lit hall. It was much cleaner up here, somebody had inhabited here for quite some time.

The clink-clank of his armor made a little more noise than he would've liked as he approached the only closed door, he wondered how the Gray Fox managed to remain so quiet all the time… A rustling sound behind the door made him speed his approach and kick open the door. He suspected a skooma addict…he couldn't have been more wrong.

The tramp donned leather armor, all of it glistening with polished and well-cared for sheen, his face was obscured as he bent it low to sweep what appeared to be a strange gray hood over his head. His hands were clothed in leather just the same…

"Y-you're the Gray Fox!" Lex stated more than asked, the thief lord himself stood in all his criminal glory, the candle light behind his cowl almost casting a halo around his gray head. His gray-blue eyes held a mischievous twinkle and his strong jaw held a smile that was just as impish. Desptie all the mental practice he had gone through to prepare himself for this moment, all the nights of rehearsing his capture speech in front of the mirror…every bit of practice had been wiped from his mind as he now beheld the object of his unnatural obsession. With an anxious hand, he tried to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead with eased confidence and failed miserably.

`"You're under arrest for…! For…! For all kinds of stuff!" He finished rather lamely and immediately wished he could take it back as the thief slowly blinked "You've done plenty of wrong, and now you're going to jail!" The Thief only smiled and leaned rather casually with his mid back resting on the desk behind him. His whole air oozed confidence that Lex knew had to come from years of escaping the hands of many guards.

"Hieronymus Lex, I have been…anticipating this day for quite some time now. Unfortunately, you're arrival is unexpected and highly ill-timed. I'm afraid I have a meeting that I must be off to. So how about you step to the side and we'll save this for another time when you're better prepared to intimidate me with your…eloquence?" He could barely suppress a chuckle, his baritone echoing slightly in Lex's skull. He felt his face light up red and his fulsome temper got the best of him. Sidestepping the thief and cutting him off from the door, he raised his fist and punched him in the face with a satisfying crunch. The ever agile Gray Fox only stepped back to hold his bleeding nose and let the tears welling in his eyes slip away.

He had to stay one step ahead, kicking the door shut to delay an escape if he came close to making one; Lex drove his elbow into his leathered back and sent him sprawling to the floor. A few satisfying kicks in the ribs and he was sure the man was begging for mercy. The dull roar in his ears faded away to nothing and he sneered at the thief, cocking his leg back for one more kick in the ribs. His foot was seized in a gloved hand and he was swept to the floor in a fluid motion, the guild master hopped onto his chest with practiced ease and took his own swing at his nose. The pain made him see stars for a moment and he tasted blood, the sting of leather against his unprotected face as the man slapped him like a bitch and dealt him a beating more to his pride than anything. He was seized by the hair, the leather pinching tight a few loose strands and hurting his scalp as he was pulled up slightly to gaze into the smoky eyes of his greatest quarry.

"I have to admit, I did not think you'd be so persistent in this silly game. I thought you'd be content to drag it out longer, it'd suit your little hero's monologue better, wouldn't it?" He gave his finely oiled hair a rough tug, getting a firmer grip on it "I think I have a better idea in mind." He chuckled to himself and hoisted Lex up unceremoniously and dragged him over to the pathetic cot in the corner that served as a bed. The blankets were moth-eaten and the sheet stank of old sweat and urine.

When the former guard captain was dumped onto the less than hygienic bedding he immediately recoiled. The Gray Fox gaining an upper hand once more and securing both his wrists in his surprisingly large hands and pushed him back so he was trapped between the thief and the wall. Lex struggled in vain before looking up to the cowl covered face and snarling.

"You mean to torture me? I'll never crack! No matter what you do! I'll never tell you a thing!" The confidence he felt in himself ebbed away at the man's laughter. And to make things all the more uncomfortable, the Gray Fox pressed their forms flushed together, and even through the tick padding of their softer armors, Lex could feel him. It sickened him.

"Who said anything about torture?" He cooed slyly before his cunning tongue slipped out to trace the shell of Lex's ear "My dear, Hieronymus, this is all good sport! For fun!" he slipped his lips over his before he could recompose himself, the cowl of the thief tickled his nose and scratched at his cheeks. This was wrong, wrong, wrong!

He fought back, but nothing he did seemed to faze the man, he kicked and squirmed, fighting his very hardest to delay what his fears told him was coming. He bit the thief on the bottom lip but he only chuckled and pulled the tender flesh free from his teeth before he could get a proper hold on them. The Gray Fox rubbed them for a moment before smiling. He chuckled and Lex was confused…until he received another harsh slap to the face.

"Now, now," He chided and laid the captain out on the small bed, the wood groaning in protest to their combined weight on its aged self "You need to watch it. You're at my mercy, remember? Best not to piss with me, Lex. It could cost you more than a night you'll most likely forget." He paused for thought before unbuckling one of the long straps of leather that ensured his leather cuirass stayed intact. When he pulled it free, his cuirass fell neatly open and revealed his well toned, lithe body and Lex forced himself to begin struggling again. The Gray Fox sighed and deftly secured the leather strap around both his wrists and finally to a plank of wood that served as the headboard. With him securely tied, the thief allowed himself the pleasure of exploring the guard captain…admittedly the bound wrists made removing his chainmail a bit of a hassle, but with some sly strap placement, he was able to unhook it and slid it down without a worry. The guard captain's sharp mouth ensured his entertainment as he explored the well toned body that came with the burden of wearing imperial heavy armor for so many years. He sighed contently and gazed up at Lex with hooded eyes.

"Forgive me, this is nothing personal. I fear the duties of the guild and absence of my love…leave me yearning." He said blandly and removed his leather gauntlets, pulling each finger out of its sleeve for dramatic emphasis. His hands were surprisingly smooth, not the rough calloused kind of hands Lex had expected, the hands of a working man that was dealt a rough lot in life and forced to turn to thievery…they were, dare he say it, noble hands. Hands untainted by hard labor. They ran up his sides and across the muscles of his belly, delicately tracing each dip and rise with the pads and tips of his fingers before he leaned down to kiss his navel and run his metaphorically forked tongue through the small trail of hair that lead down from there to the edge of his guardsman's pants. The Gray Fox chuckled and reversed his motion as Lex shuddered in disgust and tried to pull his wrists apart from one another. He tried to stretch out the leather, to escape. The thief reprimanded him quickly with a light slap on the thigh and a tongue to his nipple. The sensation that rocked through him made him want to puke and he fought valiantly against him before the Gray Fox leaned back and removed the last of his cuirass, pushing the leather pieces to the floor and pressing their flesh together with a satisfied hum.

"Not so bad, is it?" he smiled.

"Oblivion take you!" Lex snapped only seconds after he completed his sentence. The Gray Fox frowned and pulled back a bit, this time sliding Hieronymus' pants to his ankles and yanked them clean off, along with his boots.

"You are a very rude man, you know that?" He glanced down and beheld the Guard's flaccid member with a bit of distaste before glancing up at him "Not even a slight flame in there for me?" He sighed and bent his head low, sounding like a parent about to do a favor for their child; he ran a scorching trail up the underside of his member and placed a moist kiss on the very tip. Despite the utter revulsion he felt at the act, Lex couldn't help but moan, his member springing to life of its own accord and seeking out the heat that it wished to delve into. The thief laughed and laved the head once more before lightly sucking just the tip.

No doubt, Lex's sexual frustration was leading him to enjoy this. He cursed the solitary lifestyle he chose when he walked down the path of hunter… If he closed his eyes tight enough he was able to imagine a lovely woman with succulent lips wrapped around his tool, pleasuring him. He dared not open his eyes and ruin this illusion, it would be his undoing. The warmth and wetness of the other's mouth was a delight he both relished and reviled. His member, burning with the fires of desire the other had sparked within him, pulsed in the thief's mouth and he heard him chuckle around his cock throatily before pulling it out with a smack of his lips. He muttered some strange comment before slipping out of his leather greaves and Lex instinctively curled up into himself.

The Gray Fox tsked at this and grabbed each leg by the ankle "My word, Lex," He slapped his cheek rather roughly and hoisted each leg over his shoulder as he worked himself to complete hardness "And here I was thinking of sparing you from remembering this." He rubbed his thumb over the glistening tip of his surprisingly large length and Lex felt even more blood rush to his cheek. He glanced away once more but his chin was quickly secured by the freehand of the thief who asked him very gently

"Do you want to forget this..?" His tone was genuine; the hand pumping his rod was distracting. Lex nodded numbly and the Gray Fox leaned back, letting his member drop to his lap as both hands pulled up the cowl. Lex stared into the eyes of the man behind the mask and felt a strange sort of pulling at his brain…this man…who was this man?

Repositioning himself, the now unmasked thief began his passionate session anew. His tongue danced in strange patterns across the confused guard's chest, hickey-ing his neck in several locations before leaning down to capture hardened buds in his mouth. With his assured secret identity, the man ground his pelvis into Lex's and was pleasured to hear the other moan in pleasure. He smiled down at him and kissed him passionately before leaning to his ear.

"Please, call me Corvus." He asked as gently as he could. Lex pulled to the side and frowned but nodded slowly. Corvus smiled widely and pulled both the guard's legs back over his shoulders, lining himself up most effectively with his awaiting entrance.

"What're you doing?" Lex stretched his arms and managed to sit up a bit and gaze in confusion at the man he didn't recognize.

"Just relax," He hushed him "Let me handle this…just stay silent, and if you must speak only say Corvus." He commanded a little more sharply before rubbing his dripping tip along Lex's most private self. The guard mustered a blush before laying back once more, only to gasp out in pain as Corvus pressed the tip of his cock into him. Unable to wait for him to adjust, the thief slipped the rest of the way in with a groan and shallowly thrusted in his tightness. The friction and heat of Lex only made his desire grow; he reasserted his grip on the other's legs and pushed deeply into him before pulling out to the tip and thrusting in hard and fast. Lex could barely keep his mind coherent as the pain of being entered over and over again blinded his senses and made him see red stars. Corvus seemed fond of down thrusting. It only hurt the guard more. His rapid humping and grinding into him gained a very slight rhythm, but it was obviously only to please him, Lex merely had to lay there and take it like his bitch. Bitch to a man he didn't even know. How did he get in this predicament? It was strange, he could've sworn the Gray Fox was there earlier.

"Where's-" he was immediately slapped across the face, Corvus giving him a stern look.

"What did I tell you? If you must speak, let it only be my name!" He panted heavily and wilted onto Lex's torso with a loud groan "Capital…"

"Corvus…" he choked out once…and it was obvious that this pleased the other man; he generously grabbed the guard's member and stroked it in time with his pumps. Lex groaned out his name once more, this time more on accident but was rewarded with a speedy hand…and though he was shamed to admit it, he could feel his orgasm climbing up his spine, it rested in his belly like a hot, tight spring. Corvus snarled and his humping only increased in pace, rocking the bed and the body beneath him as he tried to reach his end as quickly as possible. The tightening of Lex seemed to assist him, he paused his desperate humping for just a moment to pump him with quick flicks of the wrist… it ended all too soon for Lex, his seed spurted from the tip of his cock and splashed on his belly and Corvus' hand. With the dramatic tightening and overheated state of his body, all it took for Corvus to finish was a few oddly angled thrusts and he spilled his seed inside the other man. He wasn't' quite sure why, but it pleased him to see his seed overflow him and ooze out as his cock slipped out of the tightened muscles. He wiped the mess Lex had made on the coarse sheets before gazing down at him. His snide comment was held back when he saw the pathetic captain had fainted. He chuckled to himself and pulled the cowl back over his head and sat at his desk.

The experience had been too much fun to simply leave it at that.

When dawn poured in the holey walls and ceiling of the shack, Lex sat up disgruntled and with more than a bruised ego. A white hot pain shot up the base of his spine and he groaned in discomfort. He had no recollection of what happened last night…well…almost none. The Gray Fox was gone… And the absence of the partner that had taken him disturbed him. He couldn't place the man's name or face. Regardless the mess had been cleaned and a small meal was placed for him beside the bed. Atop the wedge of cheese was a note on a scrap of parchment. Grabbing both cheese and paper, he ate the food without remorse and opened the parchment. 

Dearest Hieronymus,

I regret to inform you that though last night was immensely enjoyable, it's important for a thief to keep himself away from attachments such as these. If your ass hurts too badly, feel free to take it easy for a few days. I don't think we shall see each other for quite sometime.

Once more the fox eludes you, eh old friend?

Fondest Regards,

The Gray Fox

"Criminal scum!" Lex crumpled the paper angrily in his fist. The hunt was back on!

…Just as soon as his ass stopped hurting.


End file.
